That Awkward Moment Kiss Cam!
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine, Kurt, Sam and Quinn are at a baseball game. What will Blaine do when he and Quinn end up on the Megatron's ever popular Kiss Cam? Don't worry, there's a perfect amount of Klaine Fluff! it's not as it seems. One Shot!


A/N: AHHHH. So I had this idea while I was in a ball park today. Review, Favorite, but most importantly, ENJOY. (: So… I'm actually not a Yankees fan at all, but I love New York and I need an area that's going to be….more accepting for this idea. So… NEW YORK IT IS. (;

Blaine's father, being a well-known business man in NYC, was a regular season ticket holder at the New York Yankees Stadium. Because of a last minute business conference, Mr. Anderson gave Blaine his four season tickets to Blaine to share with his friends. Blaine had asked Kurt, Sam and Quinn to attend the game with him.

All four of the teens were excited to see the game; they had seats right behind home plate. The sun was shining; really, it was the ideal day for a ball game. The group filed into their seats; first Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and then Sam.

"Dude, these seats are AMAZING! You KNOW how expensive tickets are for Yankees Stadium? This is INSANE!" Sam gawked

"Blaine, it was really sweet of you to think to bring us." Quinn added

"Really, it's not a problem guys. All four of us are becoming closer." Blaine said.

It was true; four people who were unlikely to be friends were becoming very close with one another. Of course, they all loved New Directions, but they seemed to have formed their own little group that they were content with. No singing and no drama; just laughs and laughs and laughs.

"Blaine, this is amazing. I'm so glad I'm getting to spend the day with you." Kurt leaned over. He quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it before letting go.

Blaine sighed. He wished that he could be more open with his affection around his boyfriend. He knew New York was a more accepting area, but that didn't mean that everyone would accept them. He felt kind of sad; he saw many couples holding hands, but he couldn't hold Kurt's. He envied these couples.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked

"I just… I really wish I could hold your hand like everyone else here today. I know it's New York, but that doesn't mean everyone here is accepting." Blaine explained. Kurt smiled sympathetically at Blaine

"It's alright Blaine. We don't need to show that world that we love each other, because we know it deep down here." Kurt said. He placed his hand on Blaine's heart.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I could hold my boyfriend's hand on a day like this and not be.. judged for it." Blaine continued to explain.

Kurt was about to answer when a young blonde woman came out to sing the national anthem. The whole ball park stood and honored the flag of their country. They clapped for the singer as she exited the park and took their seats.

"She was good, but you totally could out shine her." Blaine cooed to Kurt. Kurt just smiled

"Just like you would've." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and turned his attention back to the field.

The group of friends enjoyed themselves; they stuffed their faces with expensive ball park food, clapped to the cheesy tunes the organist played over the stadium intercom, and laughed at each other's snarky comments. Before they knew it, it was the middle of the 6th inning.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE KISS CAM!" A strong voice called over the intercom. The group clapped as they watched countless couples, old and young, share a smooch on screen. They were laughing until two very familiar people showed up on screen; Blaine and Quinn.

Quinn blushed furiously, like Blaine did. He looked at Quinn in disbelief.

Blaine thought to himself for a moment. He loved Kurt, and no homophobic person could stop him from doing that. Blaine smiled, and turned away from Quinn. He grabbed Kurt's hands and before he could think, he planted his lips on Kurt.

Blaine didn't feel Kurt respond to the kiss; he didn't expect him to. Blaine released from Kurt's lips. He stared into the beautiful, blue eyes of his boyfriend. The crowd was filled with a mixture of noises; there were some boos; there always would be. But surprisingly and overwhelmingly, there were cheers of joy. Kurt smiled widely at the younger boy; Blaine reciprocated it. Blaine spoke when he knew the camera's focus was away from them.

"Kurt, I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love YOU, and no judgmental and ignorant person is going to stop me from doing so. And by the sounds of the crowd, most people were cheering us on. And while there will always be people who are against us, more and more people every day are rooting for people like us. So while I'm here, I'm going to show the world how much I love you." Blaine added.

"I love you so much." Kurt said. He quick leaned in and planted a small kiss before sitting down with his boyfriend.

"You guys are too damn cute." Quinn said. Blaine was half surprised at her voice; he had forgotten Quinn and Sam were even there.

"I'm really sorry about that, Quinn." Blaine apologized.

"Blaine, it's not your fault. I thought that was awesome." Quinn said

"Yeah man, that was really brave of you." Sam added. Kurt and Blaine smiled at their comments before turning their attention to the game.

The bottom of the 6th had started and everyone was focused on the game; like Kurt and Blaine were. Blaine smiled to himself before he let his hand crawl over to Kurt's. He felt Kurt adjust his hand so their fingers were laced together. He looked to his side to see Kurt already looking at him with a smile. For the rest of the game, the group shared laughs and memories as they watched the home team gain another win; Kurt and Blaine holding hands just like every other couple in ballpark. Because really, in retrospect, they loved one another just like every other couple; they were in love.

Post A/N: And that is my push for pride today. (: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
